borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Boruto Wiki
Welcome to the Boruto Wiki! Welcome to Boruto Wiki! The next generation of Naruto is here. We are currently editing this Wikipedia and you can help! Be warned that this wiki is filled with SPOILERS about the Boruto series. This is your only warning, read at your own risk! Synopsis Naruto was a young shinobi with an incorrigible knack for mischief. He achieved his dream to become the greatest ninja in the village and his face sits atop the Hokage monument. But this is not his story... A new generation of ninja are ready to take the stage, led by Naruto's own son, Boruto! Latest Chapter Friends...!! Boruto meets Tentō at the Konoha Yama Manor and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Boruto use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Boruto displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Boruto's five. Now prompted to display the Transformation Technique Boruto opts for shock value and instead uses the Sexy Technique followed by the Harem Technique. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. After the laughter subsides, Tentō plainly states that this was nothing unusual to him because women were usually parading through his house. This laughter prompts Boruto to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Boruto was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Now excited by the prospect, Tentō decides to show his card collection to Boruto who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Boruto that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Boruto realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. Tentō explains that it isn't hard for him to collect the cards (all of which he has in duplicates) since his father gifted him with a no limit credit card for his birthday. He introduces a catch, however: Boruto must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Boruto agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his father — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Boruto rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Yamaoka who disapproves of the activity deeming it beneath the heir to a daimyō. Persuaded, Yamaoka allows Tentō to continue his training while in Konohagakure which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Boruto gives Tentō his collectable Seventh Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who can support the Hokage. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Boruto again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Mujina Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss Shojoji who it turns out is disguised as Yamaoka. Latest Episode The Dream's Revelation The Dream's Revelation Episode No. 8 Air Date 24th May, 2017 Previous episode Love and Potato Chips! List List of Episodes From the moon, a shadowy figure observes the stars, noting a constellation as a sign of a coming harvest. Boruto, Denki, Shikadai, and Iwabee watch a movie about a ninja with dōjutsu and a secret identity. The four discuss the movie at dinner, and compare it to actual life as a shinobi. Riding the train, Boruto and Shikadai discuss the spectre only Boruto can see. At home, Boruto creates a few shadow clones to overview the incidents so far. Boruto still doesn't want to tell Naruto about it. Boruto goes out to eat and meets Shikadai, who suggests maybe he's awakening the Byakugan. Mitsuki reveals himself, agreeing that Boruto should find out more about the Byakugan. That night, Boruto has a dream, where the star-gazing figure tells him his eye will be important, with promises of an awesome fate. When he wakes up, remembering the dream, Boruto notices his sight is different, and manages to catch a glimpse of his eye on the mirror. Boruto gets excited about it. Shikamaru hands Naruto a report about the incidents, and they wonder if Boruto, who was near every one, is involved or is a target. Tired, Naruto goes home. There Boruto is confident he's awakened the Byakugan. The others are sceptical of it, angering Boruto. Hinata tells him to talk with his grandfather, who will know if Boruto really has the Byakugan. Shikadai, Denki, and Mitsuki discuss the possibility of Boruto having the Byakugan. Naruto takes Boruto and Himawari to the Hyūga compound, where Hiashi and Hanabi are elated to see them. Hiashi explains the nature of the Byakugan to Boruto, confirming Naruto's earlier words about the training required to use it. Hiashi calls Boruto out to the courtyard, wanting to fight him and see if he does have it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse